Talk:Dark Blueroot Tree
Aren't these called "Blueroot trees" when scanned? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Weren't you talking about this on that talk? If so, gimme the room and I'll investigate. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:19, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :The room in which these dark Blueroot trees are found is the one JUST before the Amorbis chamber, which is a long corridor. Im almost certain. (Latinlingo 23:32, June 8, 2010 (UTC)) :They appear in many rooms. Every place you would come into contact with blueroot trees in the light world has these in the same location in the dark world.--AdmiralSakai 13:24, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Why is there a debate over this?? In Dark Aether there are dark colored, translucent trees. They are the same form as the Blueroot trees on Aether but of a different color. And yes they are unable to scan. So strange the things we feel the need to argue/debate about on this Wiki... [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]] 14:55, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :There wasn't a debate. Just an inquiry to whether the subject had a scan that named it. '''ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:01, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I think our solution to this is to merge it with the main Blueroot. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 14:27, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I would go against that: the Dark versions of other places, things, and creatures are not merged, so why should a Blueroot Tree be any different?--AdmiralSakai 14:44, July 3, 2010 (UTC) We can't use the name "Dark Blueroot Tree" if it's a fan name. If we can find that name or something else we won't have to merge. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 14:48, July 3, 2010 (UTC) That's what the U# designations are for.--AdmiralSakai 16:48, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Since Royboy only played the Trilogy version, I was wondering if Ex or someone with the GameCube version could check their copy. --Mr. Anon 17:58, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :You can't scan them. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 18:28, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Anyone interested in arguing this, then? --Mr. Anon 16:44, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Hold your horses, pardner. What exactly are you asking the users here to argue? You have not presented an argument. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 18:49, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Right, sorry. I am asking you fellow users here to argue whether or not this should be merged with Blueroot Tree. I say do merge because we have very little information on the "dark Blueroot Tree" and what we do have can be covered just as easily in the light version's article. Plus, what Royboy said before about "Dark Blueroot Tree" being an invalid article name if it's unofficial, and because it will likely remain unnamed. --Mr. Anon 19:34, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Bump. --Mr. Anon 20:26, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I dunno; I don't think it should be merged, seeing as we're talking about two completely different species. Oppose. User: Dr. Anonymous1 20:44, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm apathetic. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 21:08, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Mr. Anon, perhaps you could read the post that I left on your talk page if you have not done so already? This article is as short as many other named species, and it does not matter if we have no name for the article. It doesn't matter if it is impossible to find a name for the article. That is not a valid reason to suggest deleting an article. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 21:35, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I only used the point about its unidentification to prove my other point that this article has very little information. I did read the message, and I spend time being reductive in our content, because as you can see from reading my user page I have only played two Metroid games. --Mr. Anon 21:51, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm sure we could get an official name out of Nintendo or Retro Studios, if we wanted to. User: Dr. Anonymous1 22:32, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Any more thoughts? --Mr. Anon 23:27, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Now that I think of it, I don't really think this should be merged. Can I the Merge tag off or should I wait a little longer? --Mr. Anon 14:27, July 22, 2012 (UTC)